Considerable research evidence indicates that the relatively stereotyped sex-roles which prevail in our society have undesirable social and psychological consequences. One necessary condition for ameliorating this problem is a reduction in the stereotyped beliefs people hold regarding what constitutes "sex-appropriate" and "sex- inappropriate" behavior. The purpose of the proposed research is to determine whether the mass media exert a significant influence on these stereotypes, and two experiments are proposed for this purpose. One study will record the amount of sex-stereotyped behavior exhibited by children following their exposure to televised models who exhibit either stereotypic or non-stereotypic sex-role behavior. A second study will record the amount of sex-stereotyped behavior exhibited by children following their exposure to models in children books who exhibit either stereotypic or non-stereotypic sex-role behavior.